Cartoon Network vs. Capcom: Battles of Chaos Judgment
Cartoon Network vs. Capcom: Battles of Chaos Judgment is a crossover fighting game created by Capcom, it will be the latest installment of the Capcom vs. series. Released for the Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Samsung Zeo, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Wii-U and 3DS. Gameplay The game's button system is based off Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Players choose two characters (like in the earlier Marvel crossovers and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom). Hence, the sixth button becomes remapped for an assist. In a similar way to that of Capcom vs SNK's grooves, there are four gauge "types" that would affect the sats of characters and grant them abilities: *Type-Alpha resembles SFA3's A-Ism - Dash, Roll, Easy Counter, Additional ATK boost *Type-Beta resembles SFA3's X-Ism - Dash, Air Guard, Fast Hit Recovery, Additional DEF boost *Type-Gamma resembles SFA3's V-Ism - Dash, Easy Roll, Safe Fall, Additional SPD boost *Type-Delta resembles Project Justice's Guts Meter - Dash, Easy Roll, Fast Hit Recovery, Balanced stats Story The powerful and supreme overlord knows as Vilgax (Ben 10) has assembled the greatest villains of the Cartoon Network universe and has joned forces with M. Bison (Street Fighter) in order to unite their respective universes in an effort to conquer both. However, this course of action awakens a great and powerful threat (Mayhem) that could potentially destroy both worlds. It's up to the heroes of the Cartoon Network and Capcom universes to stop this evil before it's too late. Characters Cartoon Network Side *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Kevin Levin (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Rook (Ben 10 Omniverse) *Granpa Max (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Finn the Human (Adventure Time) *Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) *Ice King (Adventure Time) *Rex (Genertaor Rex) *Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) *Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) *Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) *Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Eddy (Ed, Edd and Eddy) *Lee Kanker (Ed, Edd and Edddy) *Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Chowder (Chowder) *Gumball Waterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) *Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Young Ben (Ben 10) DLC *Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) DLC *Marceline (Adventure Time) DLC *Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) DLC Capcom Side *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Ken Masters (Street Fighter) *Chun-Li (Street Fighter) *Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter) *Zangief (Street Fighter) *Guy (Final Fight) *Cody (Final Fight) *Mike Haggar (Final Fight) *Arthur (Ghosts & Goblins) *Firebrand/Red Arremer (Ghosts & Goblins) *Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) *Felicia (Darkstalkers) *Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) *Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil) *Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) *Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools) *Kyosuke Kagami (Rival Schools) *Megaman-X (Megaman X) *Zero (Megaman X) *Captain Commando (Captain Commando) *Nathan "Rad" Spencer (Bionic Commando) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Amaterasu (Okami) *Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) *Tessa (Red Earth) *Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) DLC *Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers) DLC *Poison (Final Fight) DLC *Axl (Megaman X) DLC *Sasuke Sarutobi (Sengoku Basara) DLC Bosses *Vilgax (Ben 10 Alien Force) of Cartoon Network characters *M. Bison (Street Fighter) of Capcom characters *Mayhem (original) final boss of the game Guest Characters *Cole MacGrath (inFamous) 3, PlayStation Vita *Toro Inoue (Doko Demo Issyo) 3, PlayStation Vita *Master Chief (Halo) 360 *Marcus Fenix (Gears of War) 360 *Mario (Super MarioBros.) U *Link (The Legend of Zelda) U Trivia *CN characters that appeared in Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion regain their movesets from said game, with their Punch Time Explosion attacks as their Hyper Combos *Ben (and Young Ben) can turn into some of his aliens in the same style as Ryu's "complete change" ability in the original Marvel vs. Capcom. *Mayhem can be used in a special mode called "Mayhem Mode" that acts similar to Galactus Mode in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Important Note If your'e thinking about editing this page. Please ask permission first from me (SecondOpinion). Anyone who edits this page without my OK will be BANNED''' '''from contributing to Game Ideas Wiki. Thank you for reading. Category:Fighting Category:Crossover Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Fighting games Category:Fight Category:Capcom Category:Cartoon Network Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Zeo Games